Sky God of the Leaf
by digisovereign
Summary: Two forces exist, Chakra wielded by the Shinobi of the Elemental Nations, and Magic wielded by Mages in the rest of the world. Young Naruto was born in the Elemental Nations but is a mage. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay it has taken alot of work but i have managed to rewrite this story because i am in a Fairy Tail kind of mood, you will notice some changes if you read it before i lost all my data, and now it is much longer. oh and before i foget HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

A six year old Naruto Uzumaki looked up at the man with spikey silver hair and a dog mask covering his face "Hey Inu-san, where are we going?"

Inu looked down at the young child and sighed "Sandaime-sama has ordered me to take you to an old friend of his on the other continent."

"But why would Ojii-san send me away from the village? If I'm not there I can't go to the shinobi academy and I can't be a ninja, and if I'm not a ninja I can't be Hokage one day!"

"Naruto this is for your own good and it's not permanent, you'll only be gone for a couple of years, and then you can come back to the village."

Naruto pouted "But why?!"

Inu sighed and looked down at his charge "Naruto it's not my place to explain all the reasons to you, but you do know about Chakra correct" Naruto nodded and Inu continued "Well it seems that your mother didn't have chakra, she had another source of power known as Mana or Magic, seems you take after her, you have mana not chakra, and there aren't any mana users in the Elemental Nations, so Sandaime-sama is sending you to an old friend of his in the Kingdom of Fiore."

"So who is this guy Inu-san?"

Inu scratched his mask where his nose was "Well this person's name is Makarov, and he is and old friend of the Sandaime from years ago when Makarov came here to the elemental nations when he was younger."

Naruto giggled slightly as his mind pictured a wacky and insane version of his Ojii-san, suddenly Inu pushed Naruto down to the ground and stood defensively over him as someone spoke up from just behind them.

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly."

Naruto looked back and saw a well-built man with long silver hair that was braided, he was wearing a pair of green pants and silver lined red tunic and was carrying a simple Shakujo "Who are you?"

The man smiled and bowed slightly "My apologies for startling you both, I overheard you conversation, your headed for Fiore correct."

Inu didn't want to answer and give away any information but Naruto just smiled and nodded "Yep, Inu-san is taking me to Fiore because I don't have any Chakra, just Magic."

The man simply chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm "Well how fortuitous, I am headed there myself, so how about we make a deal."

Inu eyed the man carefully and could see how the man held himself that he was powerful, extremely so "What kind of deal stranger?"

"You escort me to Fiore as it's your destination as well, and in return I shall teach this young man a powerful type of Magic as payment."

Inu was suspicious of such an offer as it seemed too good to be true but Naruto jumped to his feet and ran over to the man "Really, you'll teach me some Magic, awesome, thanks ojisan, what Magic are you going to teach me huh?!"

The man chuckled and patted Naruto on the head and ruffled his hair "I'll teach you a form of Lost Magic known as **Sky God Slayer Magic**, or as it's translated here, **Tenko no Metsujin Maho**."

"That seems awfully generous."

The man merely smiled at the masked Leaf Shinobi "Partially, I've also been looking for someone to teach this magic to, as I said it is a form of Lost Magic, and I'd hate not to pass it on to someone worthy, I've always been a good judge of character, I believe that this young man would be perfect to learn this powerful form of magic. So do we have a deal?"

Naruto spun around and jumped at Inu "Come on Inu-san, say yes!"

Inu sighed before he nodded his acceptance causing Naruto scream out in excitement and joy and jump around like a rabbit on a sugar high.

* * *

Inu and the strange man who hadn't revealed his name both laughed as Naruto was thrown backwards by a large blast of wind when he tried to expel it from his mouth.

"SHUT UP! DON'T LAUGH AT ME, I'LL SHOW YOU I'LL MASTER THIS JUST YOU WATCH!"

Naruto turned back to the front of the ship facing the ocean, he took a deep breath and focused his magic through his lungs and throat as a large glowing bluish white magic circle appeared in front of him centred over his mouth **"TENJIN NO DOGO!" **the ship and the ocean was rocked as a large powerful tornado of black winds shot from his mouth and the magic circle at high speeds carving a large line of open space through the water for over a mile.

The stranger laughed and clapped his hands "Well done boy, well done indeed, but you still have a long way to go, I will not teach you a new spell until the **Sky Gods Bellow** is mastered to my satisfaction."

Naruto pouted but nodded "Okay, how will I know when it's mastered to your satisfaction?"

The man smiled in response "When you can compress the **Sky Gods Bellow** to the width of a meter you will have mastered the **Bellow** and I will begin to instruct you in the next spell."

Inu stared in awe at the power of Sky Gods Bellow "That is incredible, but don't you think it's a bit much against most people?"

The man nodded and held out his hand, in a flash a scroll appeared in his hand which he tossed to Naruto who stumbled to catch it, he looked down at the scroll which had "BASIC WIND MAGIC" written on it.

Naruto looked up and smiled but before he could do anything Inu threw a scroll at him as well "The Sandaime asked me to give this to you, it was your mothers, she called it **Chain Magic** even though she had chakra not magic so we have no idea how she was able to use this. But Sandaime-sama wanted you to have it so you would have a way to fight back if anything went wrong before you could learn a more powerful Magic Style as **Chain Magic** isn't really an offensive magic."

"Thanks Inu-san, make sure to thank Ojii-san for me."

The stranger smiled and clapped his hands "Okay, in your free time I want you to study those two scrolls, but when I'm training you, you focus on Sky God Slayer Magic."

Naruto stood up and saluted "Hai Tokumei no Sensei! (Tokumei no means anonymous)"

* * *

Naruto giggled to himself as he and Tokumei no crouched behind a container, in the middle of the deck of the ship was Inu's little orange book he was always reading, in Naruto's hand was a long golden chain made of magic, the chain was long and wrapped around the mast and over the sail.

Soon Inu came running out from the lower levels of the ship "NARUTO! WHERE IS MY BOOK?!"

Tokumei no had to cover Naruto's mouth with his hand to quiet the child's giggling, Inu quickly spotted his book and ran over to it "Okay now Naruto."

Naruto nodded and using his new Chain Magic began to reel in the book, Inu began to wildly chase it about not focusing on anything but the book, Naruto and Tokumei laughed as Inu began to run up the mast in circles after the book, the book then ran along the sails and then over the edge of the ship towards the water.

"NO MY PRECIOUS!"

Inu jumped after the book towards the ocean without a second thought but as he neared the book and reached out to grab it Naruto pulled in his chain and the book went flying into the child's hands while Inu screamed as he crashed into the ocean. Naruto broke down into laughter when he heard Inu scream, Tokumei no chuckled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Well done, your chain magic is coming along nicely."

"I agree, but you didn't have to use me as a test."

Naruto looked up and saw Inu who was dripping water all over the place and broke down into giggles again.

* * *

"Focus Naruto, fell the wind magic, it isn't as hard to manipulate as the Sky God Slayer Magic, for now just focus the wind magic around your entire body, use it to feel the natural currents of air around you."

Inu and Tokumei no watched as a stormy grey magic circle formed under Naruto's feet, they saw the air swirl around Naruto as he slowly began to lift into the air, Naruto continued to concentrate and was soon almost three feet in the air "LAND HO!" Naruto was startled by the sailors cry and lost his concentration and fell the three feet to the deck of the ship where he landed hard on his butt.

Inu helped Naruto up and they looked of the bow of the ship and saw a large landmass of in the distance "What do you think you're doing Naruto." Naruto looked up at Tokumei no "We are nearing the end of our voyage but that doesn't mean you can slack of in your training, now try again."

"What will you do now?"

Tokumei no looked at Inu "I suppose that I shall continue to travel with you for a while, after all I must continue to teach Naruto."

Inu nodded as he looked at the young child who was levitating four feet of the ground "Good Naruto, now remain at that height but try and move yourself in a metre wide circle." Naruto nodded and very slowly began to move while Inu turned back to the man "So when do you plan to tell Naruto who you really are, Fujin-sama."

Fujin, the great god of the Wind and Sky's laughed "How long have you known?"

"A while, I had my suspicions when I felt just how powerful you were and when you offered to teach Naruto an incredibly powerful style of magic, then a less powerful form of wind magic, then there is the way the wind seems to flow around you."

"I will tell him soon and then be on my way, I will continue to train him in a realm of my creation when he sleeps."

Inu nodded "I won't put who you really are in my report to the Sandaime, there are spies even in the Leaf, and if people found out about you and your training of Naruto…"

"He would be in even more danger; especially from the place you call Iwa."

Inu stiffened at the mention of Iwa and Fujin chuckled "I know who Naruto's father is, I am a god remember. When Minato Namikaze named his most powerful and well known technique after my brother, we took an interest in him, and now I have taken an interest in his son, especially after what **they** did to him."

Inu nodded "I understand, I'll inform Sarutobi-sama, but won't put it down in my report, as far as anyone who reads it will know Naruto only learnt Chain Magic on the trip but expressed an interest in learning wind magic when I informed him that he would likely have a high affinity for it."

"HEY INU-SAN! TOKUMEI NO SENSEI! CHECK THIS OUT!"

Fujin and Inu turned to watch as Naruto focused and a white magic circle appeared in front of his hands **"Kaze Maho: Kaze No Te (Wind Magic: Wind Hands)"**

They watched as two hands that looked like raging winds forced into the forms of hands, Naruto then made some shinobi hand signs that he had learned when he was younger and the wind hands mimicked him.

Inu nodded his masked head "Nicely done Naruto, your already making your own spells, but when you make the hands you should make the fingers into claws so you can attack with them."

Fujin smiled "Indeed, you have a real talent for Wind Magic Naruto, you'll go far."

Naruto beamed in happiness while Inu nodded "Naruto, when you have a chance you look into Seal Magic."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion "How come Inu-san?"

"Well it's said that all Uzumaki have the art of sealing in their blood, all Uzumaki in the past have been expert and masters of the art of Sealing, and since you can't use Chakra to use seals you should look into the magical version of sealing."

Naruto nodded and then went back to his training in Wind Magic.

* * *

Naruto walked along with his hands clasped behind his head following after Inu and Fujin as they walked through a small port town after the three of them disembarked from the ship. Fujin and Inu led the way through the small town, as they walked along Fujin caught sight of something down an alleyway and motioned for Inu to stop.

Naruto cried out in surprise as he walked right into Inu's legs and fell back on his butt "Hey what gives?!"

Fujin pointed down the alleyway and Naruto got up and raised his hands to shield his eyes from the sun and looked down the alley to see a young girl surrounded by several thugs, Naruto clenched his fists and charged into the alleyway grabbing the lid of a trashcan as he past and threw it like a fuuma shuriken, the trash lid slammed into the back of a thugs head knocking him down for the count.

The rest of the thugs turned to face him "What the fuck, you damn brat, who do you think you are?!"

Naruto smirked and threw his hands towards them as a grey magic circle appeared in front of his hands, the thugs began to laugh as nothing appeared to happen, Inu frowned behind his mask while Fujin smirked, the lead thug stepped forwards "Look boys, a pathetic mage who can't even cast a proper spell, looks like I'll just have to show you how it's done boy."

The thugs began to laugh as a brown magic circle appeared under the boss's feet and he began to sink into the ground but before he got further down then his waist he stopped and began to choke and grip at his neck, Fujin could easily see and sense the two hands made from condensed wind that were choking the man.

Naruto smirked "How do you like that, you thugs are nothing but scum."

The thugs cried out and began to charge at Naruto when their boss collapsed unconscious still buried up to his hips, Inu rushed past Naruto and in a blur of movement he took down all the thugs in a blur of movement "Nicely done Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he went over to check on the young girl "Hey are you ok?" The girl nodded and Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins "Great, now let's get you home."

The little girl nodded as Inu picked her up "Naruto you and Tokumei no wait for me outside the town while I take this little lady home."

Fujin nodded and led Naruto away "Nicely done Naruto, you made the hands so that no one could see them."

Naruto nodded "Yep, I figured that even though I can't be a ninja doesn't mean I can't pick up a thing or two from them, if you can't see something you can't defend against it."

Fujin nodded as they entered the woods outside the town "Naruto there is something I have to talk to you about, my name is Fujin."

* * *

"Naruto is really improving at an incredible rate Fujin-sama."

Fujin smirked as Naruto exhaled Sky Gods Bellow that after only two weeks of practice he had managed to focus down to a width of only eight meters instead of the twenty two meter width of his first try "Indeed he is Inu. Naruto has an extreme wind affinity, which is one of the main reasons I was the one to come teach him, if he had a different affinity then one of my brothers most likely would have." Inu nodded "I doubt that things would have gone as well should one of the others come, no offense Fujin-sama."

Fujin merely laughed "None taken, my brothers and sisters are much different to myself, I'm much like the wind, for instance my brother Kagutsuchi is brash and hot headed, often jumping to conclusions and always eager for a fight."

Inu nodded as Naruto came running over "I see, Naruto is lucky then that he has a wind affinity."

"Hey Inu-san, how much further is it to this Makarov guy?"

Inu shook his head "Quite a way, we landed on the opposite side of Fiore to Makarov."

Naruto blinked in confusion before he screamed 'WHAT!? WHY THE HELL DID WE DO THAT?!"

Fujin chuckled as Inu tried to calm the child "Because the journey will help you build some muscle mass and I can teach you some basic hand to hand skills, and it will take us at least five months to reach Makarov so during that time you can train your magic."

Fujin nodded "That is a sound idea, Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked over at Fujin "Talking."

Fujin smirked as with a mere thought the winds swirled around Naruto and threw him into the air "GET BACK TO TRAINING!"

Naruto screamed as he was launched into the air, but as he was up in the air he saw a large group of what looked to be large green furred gorilla like creatures headed for Inu and Fujin. The young blonde focused and a stormy grey magic circle formed beneath him and the wind swirled around him slowing his descent.

"Inu-san, Fujin-sensei, there's a large group of large green furred monkeys headed this way."

Inu turned and looked in the direction Naruto indicated "They must be coming to check on the origins of the Tenjin no Dogo."

Fujin nodded "They must be Gorian also known as Forest Vulcan. Inu and I would be able to take them down easily, but we won't, Naruto you will fight them first and when you need us we will step in and help."

Naruto nodded and took off running towards the group of Forest Vulcan, he climbed up high in the trees and waited, he watched them as they slowly passed and counted them.

"Only ten, okay I have to be careful, but this is a perfect opportunity to try these new moves" Naruto waited for the right moment and one the Gorian were right below him, he then jumped directly at the Gorian at the lead of the pack, as he did a magic circle formed around his hands **"Kaze Maho: Geirufōsupāmu (Gale Force Palm)"**

As Naruto expected the lead Gorian sensed him and dodged, as Naruto slammed into the second, as he did a blast of wind shot from his hands and sent the Gorian crashing into the rest, Naruto spun around so he was facing the lead Gorian who was already right up on him with its large hairy fist raised and Naruto threw his hands towards it as a stormy grey magic circle appeared in front of him **"Kaze Maho: Kaze no Tate (Shield of Wind)"**

The Alpha Gorian slammed its fist into the wind shield and was thrown back slightly by the blast of wind as the shield collapsed after blocking the blow. The young blonde was suddenly struck from behind by a large fist and was sent crashing to the ground, as he hit the ground he rolled over and saw four Gorian had jumped into the air aiming to squash him, he took a deep breath and a pure white magic circle appeared over his mouth **"TENJIN NO DOGO!"**

The large Black twister slammed into the airborne Gorian's with the force of a speeding train and sent them flying, but at the same time the recoil crushed Naruto further into the ground breaking a rib, Naruto cried out in pain but managed to get up as a Gorian leap at him, a small bronze magic circle appeared in the palm of his right hand **"Rensa Maho (Chain Magic)!"**

Multiple golden chains shot from the magic circle and wrapped around the Gorian, Naruto grimaced in pain and clutched his ribs with his free hand as he spun and slammed the tied up Gorian into another charging Gorian knocking them both down. As he did two more Gorian came charging from the trees when he had his back to them, Naruto dropped to one knee as his ribs protested, as he did two blades of wind shot over each shoulder and sliced into Gorian's, Naruto smiled at Fujin as Kakashi made several hand signs ending it in the Tiger seal.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

The alpha Gorian was engulfed by a large stream of fire with a dragon's head "Not bad Naruto, but you need to be aware of the recoil and after effects of any technique, whether they be positive or negative effects, you need to analyse anything and everything around, even the simplest of things could be advantageous for you or cause your downfall."

Naruto nodded "I understand Fujin-sensei; I'll be more aware from now on."

Inu patted Naruto on the shoulder "We'll help you Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was calmly looking through a small magic shop in a small town the group was passing through for some supplies, Inu and Fujin had gone of to get some food and fresh water "Can I help you young man?"

Naruto turned to see an elderly shopkeeper standing behind him "Yeah I'm wondering if you have and books or information on Sealing Magic,"

The man scratched his chin in thought "I don't have anything in stock but what you're looking for is a type of Caster Type Magic called Jutsu Shiki. I also heard of a bind seal called **Bind Snake**, I works by placing a seal on a person, the **Bind Snake** then unwinds and wraps around the person binding so they are incapable of moving, but it would be difficult to find any other information on it, I'm sorry that I can't help you young man."

Naruto shook his head "You helped me plenty mister, thanks."

Naruto left the Magic shop deep in thought 'I wonder if I could possibly recreate this **Bind Snake** Spell using my **Rensa Maho**. It would be difficult, I need to ask Inu-san about Fuinjutsu and need to experiment more with my Rensa Maho. If what Inu-san said is true and that the art of Sealing really does run through the blood of all Uzumaki then it shouldn't be too difficult to create my own style of Jutsu Shiki, everyone here in Fiore uses their own language English, I bet no one here knows how to read Kanji from back home, so if I use Kanji instead of standard English then nobody would be able to break my Jutsu Shiki, the only people able to do so would be mages, but mages don't understand Kanji, shinobi understand kanji but aren't able to break Jutsu Shiki because they have no mana, it's perfect.'

"What has got you thinking so hard there Naruto?"

Naruto spun around ready to unleash his Rensa Maho when he saw that it was just Inu "Hey Inu-san, don't sneak up on me like that."

Inu chuckled at Naruto "Sorry, but you didn't answer my question?"

Naruto smiled as he took a bag of supplies from Inu "I need you to tell me everything you can about Fuin Jutsu Inu-san."

"Oh how come?"

Naruto smiled as he jumped forwards slightly in excitement "The magic version of Fuinjutsu is **Jutsu Shiki**, and since the art of sealing is in my blood I'm going to create my own unique version of Jutsu Shiki that only I will be able to understand, but first I need the basics of both Fuinjutsu and Jutsu Shiki to make it work."

Inu nodded in approval "I'm impressed, you've put a lot of thought into this Naruto, I'll teach you what I know when we set up camp for the night."

"We should also head into a larger town sometime soon so Naruto can learn what he needs to about **Jutsu Shiki**."

Inu nodded as Fujin appeared to his left and Naruto jumped in fright "Jeez Fujin-sensei, what is it Scare Naruto day or something?"

Fujin chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair "Sorry Naruto, but I picked up a map, the biggest town nearby is at least eight days walk to the north east."

Naruto pouted "Awe man that is going to take ages!"

Inu shook his head "It's probably for the best, it will give you time to learn about Fuinjutsu."

"But you had better not slack of in your training."

Naruto nodded "I won't Fujin-sensei!"

Inu held out a slip of paper "This should help, I picked up a bounty, seems that a large beast has been attacking people in the forest around the south side of the village. Naruto will get a chance to practice his spells in a real combat situation and we get paid for this job which Naruto will need later on."

Fujin smiled as he examined the bounty slip "A sound idea Inu, come Naruto."

* * *

"TORO! TORO!"

Inu and Fujin laughed as Naruto dodged to the left of a rampaging Rhino like monster, as Naruto dodged to the left a bronze magic circle appeared in his hand and several golden chain shoot out from the circle and wrapped around the beast horns and Naruto pulled himself up onto the beasts back.

Naruto laughed as he bucked about on the beast back as it tried to throw him. A stormy grey magic circle formed in Naruto's palm and Naruto slammed his hand into the beast head **"Kaze Maho: Geirufōsupāmu!"**

Naruto cried out and the beast roared as its head was slammed right into the ground and Naruto was thrown forwards to the ground. Naruto rolled when he hit the ground and stood up and watched as the beast slowly got back to its feet, the beast roared as it spotted him and began to charge, Naruto smirked as his Rensa Maho formed behind his back and many chains began to burrow underground. When the beast was only fifteen feet away from him his Rensa Maho shot from the ground and crossed each other forming a net that landed on the beast and then retracted pinning it to the ground.

Inu and Fujin eyed the net Naruto formed and spotted several large gaps an enemy could exploit, which the beast did, it managed to free its head and front left leg, Naruto glared at the beast as a pure white magic circle formed in front of his mouth as he took a deep breath and said in a calm voice **"Tenjin no Dogo."**

Fujin smiled as a tornado of black winds a meter in diameter shot from the magic circle at the beast which roared as it was torn apart by the deadly winds of the young God Slayer in-training.

"Well done Naruto. You have mastered the Sky Gods Bellow."

Naruto smiled and bowed to Fujin "Thanks Fujin-sensei. So when will you teach me the next move of the Sky God Slayer?"

Inu shook his head at Naruto's eagerness to learn a new spell while Fujin replied "Tomorrow Naruto, for now we should head back to the village for the bounty on this beast."

* * *

"Okay Naruto, the next spell I'm going to teach you will be useful in the future, it's the Sky Gods Healing Spell."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion "Healing spell? How will that be useful Fujin-sensei?"

Inu shook his head and bopped Naruto on top of his skull "Healing is a very useful skill Naruto, you shouldn't look down on it, what if one day your allies are injured and dying and you can't help them because you don't know any healing techniques that could save their lives, just because a person is a healer or knows healing techniques doesn't make them weak."

Fujin nodded and also bopped Naruto on the head "Well said Inu, now Naruto, let's get to it."

Naruto nodded held his hands evenly apart from each other, in each hand formed a pure white magical circle the size of his head and in between the circles a bright airy sphere formed. Fujin examined the technique before nodding "Not bad, we will need to test it, perhaps at the next town we come across or any hurt animals along the way but for the time being you should just continue to practice your Chain Magic and Wind Magic until you can practice on real live people."

Naruto shook his head "I'll practice what I know but I'm going to focus mainly on my Jutsu Shiki."

* * *

Naruto was sitting with his back resting against a tree with a notebook in his hands rapidly writing when he heard someone groaning in pain, the young man dropped his notebook and jumped to his feet and took off running "HEY! IS SOMEONE THERE?"

Naruto ran through some tree's and cried out in shock as he suddenly tripped over something, he rubbed his head as he got back up and turned to see what he tripped over, there lying on the ground was a teenager wearing a maroon suit and had long green hair, the guy looked like he lost a fight with a lawnmower, his suit was torn and he had cuts and gashes all over.

"Whoa, hang on mister!" Naruto focused and used Sky Gods Healing Spell, he then then held the bright airy sphere over the teenagers wounds and watched as they very slowly began to heal, Naruto sat there for almost an hour before he had healed the more severe wounds "Phew, that was exhausting."

Naruto sighed as he got up and carefully dragged the man back over to the tree had had been camped out under, he laid the man out and then sat back down and continued to work on his notes while keeping an eye on the teenager.

* * *

Freed Justine groaned as he woke up and looked around, the first thing he saw was young Naruto asleep against the tree, he sat up and found that his more serious wounds had been healed and guessed that the child was the one responsible for healing him, Freed noticed the notebook that had fallen from the child's hands and picked it up "These look like notes about Jutsu Shiki."

Freed knelt next to the child and carefully shook his shoulder "Hey, wake up, you shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the forest like this."

Naruto woke up and spotted Freed standing over him "Hey, you're okay mister!"

Freed smiled at him "Indeed, I assume that I have you to thank for healing my wounds?"

Naruto nodded as he stretched "Yep, I found you not far away, you were hurt pretty bad so I used my new healing spell to heal your more serious wounds."

Freed smiled "Well you have my gratitude, my name is Freed Justine."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Freed-san."

Freed shook Naruto's hand and guessed that san was an honorific of some sort "Is this notebook yours Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, I'm trying to learn-"

"Jutsu Shiki, how long have you been learning this?"

Naruto grinned as he took back his notebook "Only about a week, but so far all I have is my notes because I can't find anything on Jutsu Shiki."

Freed smiled as he sat down in front of Naruto "Well then it seems that I have a way to thank you for healing me, I use Jutsu Shiki, but I have to meet up with my teammates in a week, so I can spend the next two days teaching you about Jutsu Shiki."

"Really, that's awesome, thanks a lot Freed-san!"

Freed smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm "It's the least I can do, now shall we get started."

* * *

Inu was hanging upside down from a tree branch high up and Fujin was standing in mid-air both watching as Freed taught Naruto about Jutsu Shiki.

"I see, Jutsu Shiki imposes restrictions by using ambient energy in the area to impose the restrictions on those within the sealed area."

Freed nodded "Yes, Jutsu Shiki can be used simply as a barrier stopping entry and exit to those who don't meet the specifications you set for the Jutsu Shiki."

Naruto hummed in thought "Could the Jutsu Shiki be more specific such as restriction certain movements or spells from being cast?"

Freed smiled "I don't know exactly, it's something for me to experiment with."

Naruto smiled and pumped his fist "Me too!"

"It seems Fujin-sama that this Freed can be trusted, for now at least."

Fujin nodded "So it would seem, but keep an eye on him anyway Inu, I'm heading back into town to gather our supplies from the hotel so we can head of when Freed is done teaching Naruto."

* * *

"Well it has been fun Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he shook Freed's hand "Yeah, thanks for teaching me Freed-san. I really appreciate it."

Freed laughed slightly "No problem, if your ever in Magnolia town keep an eye open for me."

"I will, good luck Freed-san, try not to get hurt again."

"Come on Naruto, we need to get moving."

"I'm coming Inu-san!" Naruto waved to Freed as he took off running to catch up with Fujin and Inu.

* * *

Naruto at in the middle of a clearing going over his notes on Jutsu Shiki, in his right hand was a kunai with the tip glowing with purple magic as the young mage was writing in the air in front of him in kanji leaving behind small glowing purple kanji in the air.

"All the bandits have a sword of some type and all of them are in a sheath."

Naruto nodded to Inu and wrote more Kanji "Do you know what magic they use Inu-san?"

Fujin was the one to speak up "I observed several of them using earth magic, and the leader was using a type of strength magic to increase his physical strength."

Naruto nodded as he continued to write Kanji in mid-air "So are you excited Naruto, this is your first test of you Jutsu Shiki."

Naruto nodded as he continued to go over his notes "Yep, but at the same time I'm also worried, what if it doesn't work, I could get seriously hurt if I expect my Jutsu Shiki to work and it doesn't."

Fujin nodded "That's why you are testing it against bandits with minor magical ability with us for backup so you can test and understand the limits of Jutsu Shiki, remember that you can learn just as much, sometimes more from defeat then you do in victory."

Naruto smiled at them and nodded "I'll remember that Fujin-sensei" before going over his notes "Oh Inu-san, I haven't worked out how to split mana from chakra so I merely blocked of people from using Earth techniques at all."

Inu nodded "So I might not be able to use Doton Jutsu, I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto nodded "But once the Jutsu Shiki is up I would like you to test an Earth Jutsu to see if the Jutsu Shiki will stop it from working."

Inu nodded while Fujin smiled "So shall we lure the bandits in."

Naruto shook his head "No I have to finish the Jutsu Shiki first and then I want to go over it to make sure I haven't made any mistakes."

Inu nodded and stood next to Naruto and waited for Naruto to finish, when he did Naruto nodded to Inu who ran through some hand seals ending in the snake hand seal indicating an earth Jutsu.

"**Doton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **

Naruto watched excited as Inu's earth Jutsu failed "It really worked; my Jutsu Shiki actually works, AWESOME!"

Inu and Fujin chuckled "Alright I'll go and lead the bandits this way."

Naruto watched as his Jutsu Shiki activated before both he and Inu jumped up into the trees to hide and wait, sure enough five minutes later Fujin leapt into the area beneath them followed shortly by a group of around thirty bandits. Naruto smirked as they reached the designated area and his Jutsu Shiki activated, the area was blocked off by a wall of purple runes written in Kanji, the Jutsu Shiki also group them into three groups of ten.

Inu leapt into a group and began to take them down easily, Fujin merely waved his hand and took down his ten easily leaving only Naruto's ten. Naruto watched carefully as the bandits tried to use their Earth Magic which failed, and some tried to draw their swords but because of his Jutsu Shiki swords could not be unsheathed.

"**Tenjin no Dogo."**

The bandits screamed as his Bellow ripped right through their group slamming them into the walls of his Jutsu Shiki which only allowed Inu Fujin and himself to pass through so they slammed into them like stone walls.

"Nicely done Naruto, your Jutsu Shiki is a success."

Naruto grinned as Inu began to tie up the bandits "It worked perfectly, even the restrictions on their swords from being drawn from their sheaths worked perfectly."

Fujin nodded "Indeed, and now this bounty job has given us an opportunity, none of us were gentle with the bandits so they have numerous broken bones and perhaps some internal bruising, so this is a perfect opportunity to practice your healing spell."

Naruto nodded and held his hands palms towards each other and a pure white magic circle appeared in each palm and a bright airy bubble formed as Inu dragged the more injured bandits over to him and Naruto got to work healing them slowly.

It was several hours later that Inu and Fujin dragged both the restrained bandits and a sleeping Naruto into the town that they had accepted the bounty from "Fujin-sama, I'll take the bandits to the Rune Knights and collect the bounty, you should take Naruto back to the hotel so he can rest."

Fujin nodded and picked Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder "Right, the healing spell takes a lot of magic, and he was at it for several hours, not to mention using Jutsu Shiki and his wind magic. He'll sleep well tonight."

* * *

"So are you going to teach me anymore Tenko no Metsujin Maho Fujin-sensei?"

Fujin sighed but shook his head "No Naruto, the Bellow and the Healing spells are all that I have decided to teach you, I feel that you would be better of creating your own spells rather than using what others do, you have already proved this with you Wind Magic, perhaps the way the other Slayer spells were made wouldn't be the way you would get the best results so its best that you create your own."

Naruto looked disappointed "You're not going to train me anymore."

Fujin smiled and knelt down in front of Naruto "Naruto this is for the best, don't forget that I am a god, I have many other things that I need to oversee, but never forget that I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Naruto nodded and turned to Inu and buried his face into the man's stomach so they couldn't see him cry, Fujin nodded to Inu who nodded back "Take care of him Inu."

Inu nodded to the God of the Sky and Winds "I will Fujin-sama."

Fujin took one last look at Naruto before he vanished in a rush of wind and Inu looked down at Naruto "Come on Naruto, we should get moving. We still have some distance until we reach Makarov."

Naruto nodded and pulled himself away from Inu and began to wipe his eyes as he walked next to Inu "What am I going to do now Inu-san?"

Inu sighed as they kept walking "You'll understand why Fujin had to leave when your older Naruto, but for now you should train, and I'm going to help you, I'm currently training you in hand to hand, and Spells are a lot like Jutsu, mid to long range, but in Kumo the Raikage is proficient in Nin-Taijutsu, a mixture of Taijutsu that is enhanced by Ninjutsu. I think the first God Slayer Spell you make should be a close combat hand to hand enhanced by Sky God Magic."

Naruto nodded and took out his notebook and turned to a new section and began to write down some notes on mixing hand to hand combat with his Tenko no Metsujin Maho.

* * *

A month had passed since Fujin's departure, Naruto's hair had grown longer and was wilder looking and he now had a single long red streak in the very centre of his fringe that hung down between his eyes, he was currently standing with black winds swirling around him. In front of him stood a cocky looking man in his late twenties, the man was wearing expensive looking robes that looked to hinder his movement instead of help them. The young sky god slayer sprinted at the mage who raised his arms and a dark brown magic circle appeared

"**Earth Shield!"**

Naruto grinned like an animal as a pure white magic circle appeared and the young wind mage ran right through it, as a tightly compacted miniature tornado that spun around his arm

"**Tenjin no Rariatto! (Sky Gods Lariat)" **

Inu sat of to the far side of the stone clearing watched as Naruto managed to use chain magic with his free hand and bring down the earth wall at the right moment so that tiny shards of earth were pulled into the tornado moments before Naruto slammed his tornado covered arm into the man's chest like a clothesline causing the man to scream as the deadly winds and pieces of earth torn him apart "Nicely done Naruto, if a bit brutal."

Naruto glared at the downed rogue mage "This scum deserved it. He's nothing but a murderer, he set of a wide area destruction spell as a diversion and several innocent civilians including three children were killed while he ran like the coward he is."

Inu nodded as he leapt over Naruto to restrain the mage for transport to the Rune Knights "True, but you should always show restraint because there is no need to lower yourself to his level."

* * *

Naruto sat staring up at the sky "The stars sure are different here huh Inu-san?"

Inu nodded from his place on a large rock keeping watch "Sure are. Naruto, is you dream to still be Hokage?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Not really, I did promise Ojisan that I would be Hokage one day and I don't go back on a promise, so I'll come back to the village when I'm stronger and give it a try, you should have Ojisan write up a mercenary contract for me so it's ready when the time comes."

Inu smiled behind his mask "I for one think you would make a great Hokage Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he began to fall asleep picturing himself wearing the Kage Robes and Kage Hat standing on the his head which had been carved into the Hokage mountain.

* * *

Inu watched as a pure white magic circle formed in front of Naruto's open hands **"Tenjin no Uzu (Sky Gods Vortex)"**

Twin blasts of black winds shot from the young blonde's hands at a group of mages, the mages screamed as the twin streams of winds merged into a small sized twister that picked them up and then began to pull them towards the young mage, Naruto struck the first mage as swirling winds formed around his right knee. The first mage was knocked unconscious as Naruto slammed his wind infused knee into the man's back, the boy then jumped of the mage at the next as the winds moved to his head and he deliver a powerful head-butt to the next man, Naruto then spun into a spinning kick as the winds moved to his left foot and stuck the third in the stomach sending him spinning away and sending himself flying towards the fourth as the winds circled around his torso and shoulder as Naruto slammed into the fourth mage only for Naruto to lose all his built up momentum as the leader of this band of rogue mages struck him from behind in mid-air with a condensed ball of swirling sand **"SAND BOMB!"**

Naruto glared at the ground as he hit the ground hard landing on all fours "Damn piece of trash. YOU TRASH!"

The man in the air smirked as he formed another Sand Bomb "You little brat, you won't beat me!"

Naruto glared at the smug mage and Inu noticed as Naruto's whisker marks began to thicken and his eyes turned from their normal blue to crimson red and knew that somehow he was drawing on the Kyuubi's Yokai, only it didn't seem to be as bad as the few times he had seen other Jinchuuriki draw on their tenants power, maybe it was because he was a mage and didn't have any chakra "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME! I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

The mage smirked and laughed mockingly as he hurled the Sand Bomb at Naruto who with a tense of his muscles was suddenly airborne and traveling at high speeds right at the incoming attack, Naruto never flinched as the Sand Bomb hit him, he just tore right through it and rushed right up at the mage, who was now panicking and began hurling Sand Bomb after Sand Bomb at Naruto who ignored the oncoming spells as he slammed into the mage at high speeds Just after a pure white magic circle formed and Naruto rushed right through it and his entire right arm was covered in a contained miniature tornado that began to screech from the raging winds.

"**TENJIN NO RARIATTO (SKY GODS LARIAT)"**

The mage screamed as his ribs were shattered and he began to fall to the earth as he did Naruto's rage still hadn't subsided, he flew at the mage and prepared another spell, but before he could unleash it Inu appeared in front of him holding him back from continuing the attack when he saw that the man was clearly broken.

"You done Naruto or do we need to find more Dark Mages for you to break?" Naruto glared at Inu who sighed and shook his head "Your letting your anger rule you, you need to calm down or this anger will get you into serious trouble."

"What do you know?!"

Inu just sighed "Never mind, just start healing their injuries, start with the leader you almost killed."

Naruto merely floated down to the ground and stalked over to the leader and began to heal him while Inu sighed in disappointment "I'm sorry Sensei, your son is slowly succumbing to the darkness, Fujin-sama's departure hit Naruto hard, he was the only father figure Naruto has ever known."

"So the kid's father figure left him huh, that sucks."

Inu spun around kunai drawn and attempted to plunge the kunai into the person who snuck up on him, but the man managed to dodge and help up his hands in a sigh of peace "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Standing there was a tall man with ear length slicked back red-orange hair and some stubble on his face, he was obviously powerful by the way he held himself, full of confidence and no arrogance "My name is Gildarts Clive, I heard the sound of a fight and came to take a look, that kid has some anger issues."

Inu lowered his guard slightly but was still tense and alert "You can call me Inu, and yes, Naruto has some anger issues right now."

The man, Gildarts nodded "Well I know exactly what to do."

Inu watched as Gildarts approached Naruto who suddenly tensed and spun to face him only to receive a kick to the face sending him crashing to the ground hard.

Naruto bounced hard before crashing into a tree, moments later the tree exploded as Naruto tore through it with his Rensa Maho (Chain Magic), Gildarts watched as the chains flew at him aiming to skewer him, but the golden chains all shattered as Gildarts released a portion of his full power, but the Chains were just a distraction as Naruto appeared in front of Gildarts with the contained tornado screeching around his right arm.

"**TENJIN NO RARIATTO (SKY GODS LAIRIAT)"**

Gildarts merely caught the incoming arm that was aimed for his neck "You're letting your anger cloud your judgement."

"**TENJIN NO DOGO (SKY GODS BELLOW)"**

Gildarts was blasted by the swirling tornado of black winds but didn't budge an inch "So the only father figure you've ever known is gone, from what I overheard he had other responsibilities, you're being selfish kid, you can't always think only about yourself." Naruto roared in anger as his whisker marks deepened and his eyes turned crimson once more and he slammed his fist now covered in a red aura into Gildarts face, there was a shockwave that tore up the ground behind Gildarts but he didn't flinch "I know I hurts kid, but if this Fujin is who I think he is, then you have to understand that he is a god, so he can't stay with you."

Gildarts saw the tears falling from the child's eyes and just stood there as Naruto continually punched him; he just let the boy take out his anger and frustration until several minutes later Naruto tried to punch but merely collapsed against Gildarts who pulled him into a hug as the child began to cry "Why? Why couldn't he stay? Why did he have to go?"

Gildarts sighed as he held Naruto at arm's reach and made him look at him "You have to understand that a god can't be tied down like that, he has many important things that he needs to do, and you have to understand that by wanting him to stay with you that you are stopping him from doing the things that need to be done, important things."

Naruto didn't want to admit it but he knew that the man was right "It hurts."

Gildarts nodded "It will, but it won't hurt forever."

Naruto looked up as his features returned to normal and he had wiped the tears from his eyes "Who are you mister?"

Gildarts smiled as he stood up and then lifted the child to his feet "My name is Gildarts Clive, and you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto future mage and Hokage!"

* * *

"So you really know Makarov?"

Gildarts nodded as he stoked the fire in front of him "Yeah, Master Makarov is the Guild Master of Fairy Tail of which I am a member."

Naruto looked at Gildarts Fairy Tail mark on his chest before he looked up at Inu who was sitting there simply reading his orange book as usual "Ne, Inu-san, is Fairy Tail where we are going?"

Inu nodded "Yes, Sandaime-sama has asked Makarov to help train you."

Gildarts smiled as Naruto nodded and handed the young man some of the meat he had been cooking "Well it's a pleasure to meet a future Guild Member."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he tore a chunk out of the meat on a stick before he spoke up with his mouth full "So, are you going to come with us to Magnolia Town Gildarts-san?"

Gildarts chuckled at the boys manners but shook his head "No I'm afraid not my young friend, I'm on a mission at the moment, but when you get there tell Makarov that you ran into me."

Naruto nodded as he continued to eat his meat "I will."

* * *

Naruto looked around the town of Magnolia in awe "This place is huge!"

Inu nodded as he walked behind his charge "Sure is, this town must be the size of Konoha, but I must admit it seems much more peaceful here."

"Sure does, I wonder why?"

Inu scratched his chin in thought before he looked upwards "Perhaps it's because of the guilds. There haven't been any wars over the guilds fighting for dominance like back home where there is just a fragile peace between the villages which could shatter at any moment."

Naruto just nodded as he looked at a couple of pretty ladies walking past "Sure that must be it."

Inu saw this and giggled "Ah, little Naruto is finally growing up and beginning to see the beauty of the opposite sex."

Naruto blushed and stopped looking when the women heard Inu and giggled while waving at him and blowing kisses at the young mage who grumbled "Shut up Inu-san."

Inu merely shook his head but he tensed when a voice spoke up next to him "Ah to be young again."

Naruto screamed and jumped five feet in the air "Damn it, what is it with people sneaking up on me and scaring me!"

Inu looked to his right and saw a diminutive old man with a bald head and a white beard "My apologies young man. I didn't mean to scare you."

Naruto twitched slightly before he shook his head and looked at the old man like he was crazy "Who said I was scared old man."

Said old man just laughed and patted the young dual colour haired mages shoulder "Don't worry lad, I won't say anything about you being scared."

Naruto nodded "Good, cause I wasn't."

Inu looked down at the old man and could feel the power the old man held "You must be Makarov."

Makarov nodded "Yep, Makarov Dreyar, and you must be Inu and young Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha, it's nice to meet you both."

Naruto grinned as he waved "Nice to meet cha to old man, Gildarts says 'Hi' by the way."

"Oh, you ran into Gildarts?"

Inu nodded "Yes, he helped us out a few weeks ago."

"That's good to hear, now, Naruto are you interested in joining Fairy Tail?"

Naruto nodded "Sure am, but before I do there is something I want to know."

Makarov just laughed "You want to know why we're called Fairy Tail right?" Naruto nodded "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

Naruto was grinning like a fool by the time Makarov was finished "That's awesome! I want to join! Please Makarov-Jiji!"

The old Guild Master laughed at the young mages enthusiasm "Then let me welcome you to Fairy Tail my boy, now let's get to the guild so we can introduce you to the rest of them and then we party!"

"YEAH! PARTY! PARTY!"

Makarov laughed as the child ran around in circles chanting party before he turned to Inu "And what about you Inu?"

Inu shook his head "I'll stick around for a few days and make sure he settles in."

Makarov nodded as Inu vanished in a swirl of leaf's and turned back to the young boy "Well come on Naruto."

The blonde and red haired mage laughed as he followed Makarov through the town with the older mage showing him the sights and explaining where everything is like the weapons and armour stores, the different food stores and clothing stores, houses for rent and the local parks and finally the train station, the hospital, the local baths and the Cathedral before they arrived at the Guild Hall which Naruto entered by throwing the main doors open with Makarov chuckling at the youths enthusiasm.

"Wow this is the guild hall, it's awesome!

All the members of Fairy Tail stopped what they were doing which was mostly chatting, drinking, eating or looking for jobs on the job board to stare at the young boy, Makarov stepped ahead of Naruto and coughed into his hand to get the guilds attention "All right you lot, today we welcome a new member to our family" Makarov turned back to Naruto and motioned him forwards "Introduce yourself."

Naruto stepped up and grinned as he scratched his whisker marks before he waved to everyone making some of the girls blush "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future S-Classed Mage, nice to meet you!"

Naruto didn't expect what came next as the guild cheered and welcomed him with open arms and Naruto was quickly dragged into the party that was thrown, he made his way around the party drinking, not alcohol because he was still a kid, and just meeting his new guild mates, Naruto had a great time as a guy named Macao showed him around and introduced him to everyone until he wound up sitting with Macao, Wakaba, the Straus siblings, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alborona and Grey Fullbuster.

"So you're really from the Elemental Nations?" Naruto nodded as Elfman asked him a question "So why did you leave?"

"My Jiji wanted me to train and become a great mage one day so he asked his old friend Makarov to take me in, and here I am."

"Wow" Naruto looked down at Lisanna who blushed slightly "Is your grandpa really old friends with Master Makarov?"

Naruto just shrugged as he took a sip from his drink "According to Jiji and old man Makarov they are, back when they were both young so like a million years ago."

Lisanna, Mirajane, Grey, Cana and Wakaba all laughed with Naruto while Elfman and Macao both smiled, but Erza, poor Naruto was not expecting her reaction "DON'T SPEAK OF THE MASTER THAT WAY!"

WHACK!

"OW! Goddamn it!" Naruto rubbed his head as Erza stood over him with a wooden training sword in her hands "What was that for you crazy red headed monkey?"

Erza glared at Naruto and replied "You should speak of the Master with more respect and refer to his as Master Makarov at all times! And I am not a monkey!"

Naruto's reply was to pull down his eyelid and blow her a big raspberry making the scarlet haired girl go red in the face with anger, but before it could escalate Makarov reappeared with the Fairy Tail guild Stamp and showed it to Naruto "So Naruto, where do you want your guild mark?"

Everyone quieted down as the newest member sat down cross-legged on the floor with his fingers scratching his chin in a thinking pose "I got it, here in orange, right on my face over my left eye so that the whole world can see that I'm a part of Fairy Tail and that I wear our mark with pride!"

Makarov smiled at the young boy while the whole guild cheered for their newest member as Makarov gave him the stamp and marked him as a member of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Macao Conbolt grinned as he saw the newest member of their family standing there looking at the mission board. It had already been a month since Naruto had arrived and already he was fitting in and making a name for himself once his magic was revealed, that was hectic, when Erza had challenged him to a fight. The older members were ready to step in but Naruto accepted with a grin on his face.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Sure, you want a fight you got one, I needed to get some training in anyway."

Erza smiled as she turned and headed to the outside of the guild while everyone rushed out to see the newest member of their guild in action, once they were outside the guild formed a circle around the two children and Erza smirked slightly as she requiped a sword using her magic trying to intimidate him but failing "Last chance to apologize for calling me a monkey."

Naruto merely grinned as he stood with his hands crossed behind his head and lightly kicking the ground "Yeah right. Let's do this!"

Erza rushed in and swung her sword but Naruto didn't even flinch as she swiped the sword mere inches from his face "Are you done playing around now?"

Erza's face began to turn red but before she could move Naruto dropped and spun kicking her legs out from under her, Erza coughed as she landed and Naruto did a backflip to gain some distance from the angered redhead. Erza got to her feet and brandished her sword while Naruto formed some chains behind his back, he waved at Erza to make her angry and it worked as the young girl charged him, Naruto merely thrust his hand out and his chains shot at the surprised girl and wrapped around her arms halting her movement.

Naruto grinned as he held his chains "Chain Magic, now give up Erza."

Erza was stubborn though as she requiped a large axe which she let drop and cut through his chains before she requiped into a spear and charged him, Naruto merely ducked under the spear before he got under her guard and merely slapped his hand against her armour as he past her, once he was behind her he thrust his palm into a stormy grey magic circle with a cry of **"Gale Force Palm!"**

Erza was blown forwards and sent rolling along the ground by the sudden violent winds that hit her, she looked up and the crowd jumped back at the wild look in her eyes, Erza got to her feet and cried out as she released her magic and summoned lots of weapons all of which flew at Naruto who jumped back and inhaled, the guild members all moved to stop the weapons but they were literally blown back by Naruto's move **"Sky Gods Bellow!"**

All the weapons were blown away and Erza was knocked down while the guild members were pushed back by the black twister for a moment before Makarov stepped forwards "That's enough, Erza go to my office and I'll join you in a moment."

Erza looked like she was about to cry but nodded and made her way back inside while Makarov turned to Naruto "What was that last spell Naruto?"

Naruto grinned as he explained "It's the Sky Gods Bellow, the basic spell of Sky God Slayer Magic."

The guild was silent while they tried to digest this bit of information while Makarov nodded "I see, when Inu informed me that you knew wind magic I didn't think it was anything like this."

Naruto merely grinned and stage whispered to Makarov "Well Inu-san is a shinobi, they like to keep secrets."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Macao shook his head, after her chat with Makarov Erza had settled down and even apologized to Naruto for hitting him, after which he apologized for called her a monkey and now the two of them had settled into a rough friendship. Macao was about to see if Naruto wanted to go on a mission with him when the guild hall doors opened and in came Laxus and his team, the Raijinshu.

Naruto turned to look at the people who entered and when he saw Freed he smiled "Freed!"

Freed Justine was surprised to see his young friend in the guild hall and even more surprised to see the Fairy Tail mark on his face for all to see "Naruto, it's good to see you."

Naruto ran over to him and grinned "Sure is, you didn't tell me you were a member of Fairy Tail!"

Freed chuckled at the young man's enthusiasm "You never asked me, and you never told me you were going to join Fairy Tail."

Naruto merely smiled as he said "You never asked me."

"Well Freed, who is this cutie?"

Naruto blushed as Evergreen came up to him and kneeled down to get a good look at him "I'm Naruto."

Bickslow grinned as he patted the young mage on the back "So you're the kid that helped out Freed huh. We owe you one kid."

Naruto merely shrugged it off "I didn't help him for a reward, I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Bickslow laughed and Evergreen smiled at the young mage causing him to blush, Freed smiled at his young friend but before he could say anything Laxus stepped forwards and stared down at Naruto who looked up at the older teenager "So you're the one everyone is talking about, the powerful new mage who has joined Fairy Tail huh?"

Naruto grinned and held out his hand "Yep, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

His response was not what he was expected as Laxus kicked him hard in the face sending him crashing into a table shattering plates and spilling food and drink all over him, Lisanna, Elfman, Grey and Cana ran over to see if he was alright but Naruto just stood back up and glared at Laxus who had that cocky smirk on his face "You should stay out of my business, because of you Freed was late and because of that our client dropped our pay, so I'm thinking I'll take it out of your hide."

"Leave him alone Laxus!"

Laxus sneered as Mirajane stepped in front of him, standing up for Naruto because he was okay in her opinion, especially since he beat Erza "Sticking up for the new guy Mirajane, how pathetic" Laxus was caught completely of guard as golden chains burst from the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs and then pulled taught keeping him from moving "What the hell is this?"

Naruto grinned as he gripped the chains with his left hand and held up his right hand **"Hands of Wind!"** Naruto formed a single clawed hand of compressed wind which he balled into a fist before sending it slamming into Laxus' face at high speeds, and since he was restrained he didn't fall backwards and took the full strength of the blow busting up his nose.

"That's enough!"

Naruto grinned as he let his chain magic and his Wind Hand disperse when Master Makarov arrived and glared at them both but mostly at Laxus, Naruto turned and made his way over to the Mission Board with Lisanna fussing over him and his bloody nose "I'm fine Lisanna, I heal really quick."

"But you're bleeding."

Naruto grinned as he finally sat down "Okay, I'm sitting down, go nuts."

Lisanna smiled as she ran to grab a first aid kit, as she did Naruto ran over to Macao "Hey Macao, want to go on a mission with me?"

Macao paused in the middle of his drink "Uh weren't you waiting for Lisanna to heal your nose?"

Naruto shook his head and wiped away the blood from his nose "See, I'm fine, now hurry up before she gets back!"

Lisanna glared slightly as she appeared behind Naruto without him noticing "Before who gets back?"

Macao groaned as Naruto said "Before Lisanna gets back, pay attention she wants to play doctor."

Suddenly Naruto froze as Mirajane laughed long and hard and a shudder ran right up his spine as he looked at Macao who was shaking his head and Wakaba who was sitting next to him laughing "She's standing right behind me isn't she?"

Macao and Wakaba both nodded as Lisanna grabbed the red and blonde haired young mage and began to drag him to the medical room "Come on Naruto, I think you hit your head."

"NOOOO! Macao save me!" The guild laughed as he was dragged away, but a few seconds after he was dragged around the corner his head and hands popped back into view clinging onto the door frame "Macao, don't just sit there laughing! Save Me!" Before Lisanna won out and dragged him away leaving the whole guild laughing.

* * *

Macao looked down at his young companion and laughed once more, Naruto's face was covered in bandages and he was sulking "Cheer up Naruto."

Naruto sighed before he smiled slightly "I never had someone worry about me like Lisanna did before."

"Never?"

Naruto shook his head as he walked next to the older fire mage "My life back in the Elemental Nations wasn't great, the people of my village either ignored me or were outright hostile to me."

Macao raised an eyebrow at that "Any ideas why, you seem like a good kid to me."

Naruto shrugged "No idea, I used to think that maybe it was something that my parents had done, but my Jiji told me that wasn't it, he said that he knew why they hated me but wouldn't tell me until I was older."

Macao nodded "Sounds like a wise man."

"He is, I was angry at him for a while for not telling me, but then I realized that he had a good reason, he wanted to wait until I was old enough to understand properly" Macao smiled as he continued walking "So what is this job Macao?"

"We are headed to the other side of Magnolia, there is a construction job there, I figured a nice easy job to break you in, and the pay isn't to bad, I'll hang back and let you do most of the work and split the pay with you seventy-thirty, sound fair?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he nodded "Yep sounds fair to me, now let's go!"

* * *

Naruto grinned as he punched Macao in the back of the head with a **Hand of Wind**, moments ago a fight had broken out in the guild hall, he had no idea how it started but it didn't matter as they happened all the time, Macao turned and tried to smack him one but the younger mage ducked and then jumped up and kicked Wakaba in the butt, he then spotted Elfman trying to hide so he grabbed a plate of food that hadn't been knocked over and threw it at Elfman, he would have hit his mark but Elfman was knocked down at the last moment and instead the plate of food flew right over him and struck Mirajane in the face.

Naruto gulped as Mirajane removed the plate from her face and glared at him "Uh oh."

Naruto turned and sprinted away as the older silver haired girl took off after him "GET BACK HERE YOU MULTICOLOURED RUNT!"

Naruto ran from the guild all led her on a chase all over Magnolia before he reached the cathedral and jumped up and used his wind magic to glide up to the roof, he looked down at Mirajane who was still on the ground glaring at him and he blew her a raspberry, Mirajane merely smirked and used her **Take Over: Satan Soul** Magic to fly up after him and managed to catch him by the scruff of his shirt "Um, I'm sorry."

Mirajane smirked evilly "Oh not yet, but you will be!"

* * *

Back in the Guild Hall the fighting stopped when they heard the scream of fear that was heard all over Magnolia Town before they shrugged and went right back to the fight.

* * *

Naruto slowly managed to limp back into the Guild hall where Erza spotted him and smirked slightly "You got on Mirajane's bad side didn't you."

Naruto nodded before he collapsed face first on the ground "It was an accident."

Erza merely smiled before she went back to eating her cake, but it was at that time that Naruto managed to stand up and in doing so he knocked over Erza's plate of cake, the entire guild went silent as they watched in horror as Erza was suddenly on Naruto and beating his senseless.

Naruto groaned as he sat propped up against the wall covered in bandages with Lisanna patching him up "You really should stop getting into fights Naruto."

Naruto merely grinned "I didn't start them."

Lisanna smiled as she bandaged his arm "Still you should really stop, just because you can heal really fast doesn't mean you should get into trouble."

"What can I say trouble just seems to find me?"

* * *

Six years had passed since Naruto had joined Fairy Tail and the now twelve year old was standing in front of the jobs board, his attire now consisted of a pair of simple black pants and black shinobi sandals, over his chest he wore a simple black long sleeved shirt with orange flames along the ends of the sleeves, his hair was still short and spikey and still had that single long bang of red hair that hung across his left eye partially covering his guild stamp with the rest of his hair bushed backwards by the pair of orange lensed goggles sitting on his forehead. And on the back of his left hand was a circular plate slightly larger than his hand with Kanji written on it in several circles around the edge.

"Hurry up Naruto I'm bored!"

Naruto sighed and looked at his partner, the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and his best friend and partner, the flying blue cat Happy and together they were Team Slayer "Aye! We're bored pick a job already!"

"Would you two shut up already, I'm trying to find one so get of my case!"

Behind them Lisanna giggled as Naruto scowled at Natsu "Are you two arguing again?"

Naruto turned and mocked glared at his best friend "It's hard to argue with mush for brains here."

Flames sprung up around Natsu's hands and in his eyes and he was even breathing flames "Oh yeah, let's go right now! Come on Naruto fight me!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he raised his fist and slammed it down on the pink haired teens head moments after Happy jumped from his spot on Natsu's head and landed in Lisanna's arms "Settle down you pint sized pyro before you burn the hall down, again."

Natsu rubbed his head and grumbled while Lisanna giggled "So Naruto is it true that you are going for the S-Class Promotion Exams?"

Naruto nodded as he turned back to the jobs board "Yeah, Makarov talked with me about it and I said I'll think about it."

Lisanna sighed and shook her head "Only you could treat something as important as the S-Class exams as just another day."

"Oh man, you get to go for the S-Class exams. That's so not fair! Come on Happy let's go talk with Gramps!" Naruto shook his head at the pink haired Dragon Slayer's whining as he took off.

Happy jumped from Lisanna's arms as white wings sprouted from the blue cats back and he flew after Natsu "Aye Natsu!"

Naruto shook his head as he watched them run of, over the past six years he had trained hard every day he wasn't on a job, he didn't work on creating new spells, he worked on mastering the ones he already knew and finding new ways to use his spells. And his Jutsu Shiki had improved dramatically, Freed was impressed with the things Naruto could do with Jutsu Shiki, what took him months possibly even longer to work out and then much longer to get to a usable level Naruto did in mere days, a week at the most, but Freed didn't feel jealous, okay maybe just a tiny bit but he was also genuinely proud of the young mage.

Grey the Ice Mage came up to them and looked at the board before he took a simple bandit capture mission "So are you going to take the exams Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I haven't decided yet."

Lisanna sighed at her friends antics "You're hopeless, okay well I'm going on a mission with Sis and Elfman so I'll see you when I get back, and when I get back you had better have made a decision."

Naruto merely waved her off with a smile before he turned to Grey "Want a hand with that job?"

Grey looked down at the job slip before he shook his head "Nah I think I can handle it."

Naruto nodded and turned back to the job board as Grey went to the bar to hand in the job slip before he left "Grey your pants" Grey looked down and freaked before he ran off to find his pants while Naruto chuckled and kept searching for a job.

It was several minutes later that Natsu screamed as he was thrown from Makarov's office and landed on his think skull right next to Naruto who didn't even bat and eyebrow at his friends abrupt entrance "Let me guess, the old man said no and then you decided to challenge him to a fight? Did I miss anything Happy?"

Happy shook his head as he floated down and perched himself on the blondes head "Nope, you got it all figured out Naruto. So did you pick a mission yet?"

Naruto nodded as he picked a mission from the board before he paused and shook his head and put it back "ARGH! Pick a job already damns it!"

Naruto turned to Natsu and fixed him with an evil glare "What was that Natsu, I don't think I heard you?"

Natsu and Happy both paled and Happy began to bow repeatedly while apologising for Natsu's stupidity and Natsu began to say Aye over and over, Naruto smirked before he turned back to the board and grabbed his hair "Argh, all these jobs suck!"

Suddenly Naruto grinned as he saw a job hidden under several others "Here we go, 'Please help us, our town was recently heavily damaged by a pair of passing strangers, we want someone to track this pair down and bring them to justice and if possible recover the money they stole from us. Please help us.' Well what do you guys think?"

Natsu took the job slip from him and read it over before he grinned "Oh yeah this is our kind of job!"

"Aye! Let's do it guys, onwards to victory!"

* * *

Naruto chuckled to himself while Happy who was sitting on his head just shook his head "How embarrassing."

Natsu was practically unconscious and very nauseous as he sat alone in his train seat and Naruto nodded "I got to agree."

Happy looked down at Naruto who looked up at Happy and suddenly both grinned and pulled out permanent markers and advanced on the motion sick dragon slayer who had no idea what they were planning. The rest of the ride was silent with the exception of Natsu's groaning, and after an hour spent riding the train Naruto dragged Natsu of the train and dumped him on the platform where he recovered almost instantly.

Happy was sitting flying beside Natsu and giggling while Natsu looked around at the sites and noticing all the looks he was getting as people began to laugh at him "Hey what's with all these people?"

Naruto shook his head with a grin on his face as he lead the way through the town, the next two hours was spent walking to the next town where they would check in and get more details about their job. The town they entered was a simple small town near a dense forest, as they entered the town they were suddenly surrounded by several armed villagers.

Naruto rose his hands slowly and moved his bang of red hair so his guild stamp was easily visible "Easy there, we're from Fairy Tail, my name is Naruto and this is Natsu and Happy, we're the ones who accepted your job."

"Aye!"

Naruto grinned as Happy dropped onto Natsu's shoulder and smiled at the villagers who lowered their weapons as the village elder stepped forwards "Thank you for accepting our request."

Natsu grinned as he kicked the ground slightly "No problem old man, now which way did these two go?"

The village elder chuckled at Natsu's enthusiasm "The two headed south three days ago but they didn't seem to be in any rush, and they were incredibly powerful."

Natsu grinned as flames sprung up around his hands before he took off towards the south side of the village with Happy flying after him, Naruto sighed but turned to the elder "Can you give me any more information on the two, their description and what kind of spells they used?"

"Both wore the same black cloak with red clouds, one had slicked back silver hair, cursed a lot and wielded a three bladed scythe, the other was tall and his facial features couldn't be seen but he was the one who took all the money we had."

Naruto nodded before he rushed of after Natsu.

* * *

The scene Natsu and Happy arrived at was one of a bloodbath, it looks as though the two unknowns had come across some random travellers and the silver one had slaughtered them for no apparent reason, the guy had drawn some symbol in the ground in the civilians blood and was standing there in the middle of the circle with the civilian dead on the ground "Oi Kakuzu, why the hell are we here again?"

The taller one glared at the silver haired guy "Because Hidan, it is a good place to gather money, now hurry up with your stupid dance ritual."

"Fuck you Kakuzu! Jashin-sama demands a sacrifice!"

"**FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!"** Hidan was sent crashing to the ground by a pink and blue blur which revealed itself to be a furious Natsu "What the hell is wrong with you, you killed these people for no reason!"

Hidan grinned as he got back up rubbing his cheek "You damn brat, I'll sacrifice your ass to Jashin-sama!"

Natsu glared as Hidan picked up his scythe and the young pink haired mage was quickly covered in flames "Try it you bastard! **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"**

Hidan laughed as he charged Natsu's roar head on and burst through the flames ignoring them as they burnt his clothes and his flesh and slashed at Natsu with his scythe, the fire dragon slayer barely managed to dodge and as he did his kicked upwards at Hidan's face scoring a direct blow "Hah! Take that you bastard!"

Hidan grinned like a lunatic and faster than Natsu could react he slashed the young mage across the chest with his scythe sending him rolling along the ground with Happy flying after him "Natsu! Are you alright?"

Natsu gave his partner a pained grin "I'm fine buddy."

"Not for long punk!"

Natsu looked up to see Hidan licking his blood from the tip of his scythe "Uh that's totally gross man!"

Hidan quickly drew a symbol on the ground in blood and stepped into the centre of it and as he did his skin turned black with white bone like marking all over him, Natsu got up and charged the weirdo but before he made it more than several feet Hidan stabbed himself in the leg and Natsu cried out as an identical wound was made on his own leg "What the hell is this?"

Kakuzu looked on uninterested "Hurry up and finish this brat Hidan."

Hidan merely laughed as he raised a collapsible spike high "Don't worry Kakuzu, this brat is already dead!"

Happy found himself smiling as golden chains burst from the ground and wrapped around Hidan tightly restraining him and stopping all movement "Naruto! You made it!"

Naruto stepped out of the tree's and examined the situation carefully, he noted Natsu's condition, the ritual like circle on the ground and deduced that it was some sort of living voodoo doll like effect, Naruto had his chains destroy the ritual circle on the ground and then noted the change in the guy's appearance "Who the hell is this brat?"

Naruto glared and began to tighten his chains "Who I am, is not important, what is, is taking you in so you can't kill anyone else."

Naruto charged in and as he did Kakazu decided to step in, he tried to attack Naruto from the side but the young wind mage raised his left hand with the rune inscribed plate on the back and said **"Jutsu Shiki Shield: Physical"**

Kakuzu tried to punch Naruto but as he did an ethereal purple slightly dome shaped shield formed from the plate on his hand which managed to block his punch without any difficulty, as Kakuzu tried to move another group of golden chains burst from the ground and tried to wrap around him but Kakazu leapt back to avoid them, this was what Naruto was aiming for as he reached Hidan who was still restrained and quickly set up a Jutsu Shiki prisoner restraining barrier which basically froze the occupants of the specified area.

Naruto turned back to Kakuzu and saw the man run through several familiar hand seals 'Shit, he's a shinobi!'

"**Katon: Zukokku!"**

Naruto grinned as he immediately slapped down a containment Jutsu Shiki which absorbed and contained the flames from the fire jutsu inside a small cube of purple magic with the glowing kanji for fire on all sides which he threw at Happy who caught it, Naruto scowled as a golden magic circle formed in his right hand and he fired a burst of many spear tipped chains at Kakuzu who began to skilfully evade them 'Shit, these two are way beyond our levels, we need to run but we won't get far, we need help!'

"Happy! Grab Natsu and get him out of here, get back to the guild and inform the master!"

Happy nodded but looked like he wanted to argue "AYE SIR!"

The little blue cat somehow managed to lift Natsu and took of flying leaving a trail of tears as he left his friend behind "Wait Happy, we can't leave!"

"Sorry Natsu but Naruto's orders."

As they flew away Naruto turned back and took a deep breath before a pure white magic circle formed in front of him just as Naruto forced Kakuzu into the perfect position with his Chain Magic, Naruto charged through the magic circle and the black miniature twister formed around his arm moments before Naruto in a burst of speed managed to hit Kakuzu perfectly across the man's chest caving it in **"Sky Gods Lariat"**

As the man dropped Naruto thought that he got lucky and let his guard down, as he did the Kakuzu proved he was still in this fight, he reached out and grabbed Naruto's ankle and slammed him into the ground with such force that the ground shattered as he impacted it and coughed up some blood, the sheer strength of this guy was unreal "How do you know that technique? Is it possible that you have been to the Elemental Nations, no it's more likely a simple coincidence."

Naruto rolled over and spat a wad of blood at Kakuzu who merely responded "Well you killed one of my hearts, so I'll take yours as a replacement."

Naruto smirked as Kakuzu leaned over him and once he was in position Naruto opened his mouth and let loose **"Sky Gods Bellow"** at point blank range which caught him completely of guard and sent Kakuzu crashing through several trees, Naruto struggled to get to his feet and then he ran into the forest in the opposite direction that Kakuzu had been sent. He ran for several minutes before he sat down with his back against a tree and began to use the Sky Gods Healing Spell on his ribs while he had the chance.

* * *

Meanwhile some distance away Natsu glared at Happy as the small cat dropped him and began to pant as he was tired "Why did you leave Naruto back there, the two of us could have taken them down!"

Happy shook his head as he cried "You can't Natsu, Naruto knew that those two were way to strong, we need to get Master Makarov!"

Natsu stood up and flinched as he stood on his wounded leg, Happy seeing the wound remembered the Jutsu Shiki cube filled with fire and gave it to Natsu who looked at the cube before he grinned and broke it open, the flames rushed out and the young dragon slayer devoured the flames with gusto "Oh yeah now there's a fire in my belly!" Happy smiled at his best friend and Natsu grinned "Okay Happy, you head back and tell Gramps as fast as you can, I'll head back and help Naruto!"

* * *

"**Raiton: Gian"**

Naruto rolled out of the way of the lightning jutsu and fired a spear chain at Kakuzu who blocked it with a kunai, Naruto held his chain with one hand and with his free hand formed a **Hand of Wind** which he used to manipulate the chain to attack Kakuzu while he snuck away, as he went he prepared his Jutsu Shiki to trap Kakuzu but before he could he was attacked from the side and caught completely off guard.

"**Doton: Domu"**

Naruto screamed in pain as Kakuzu's fist which had hardened by earth chakra slammed into his left arm breaking it just above the elbow, Naruto spun around and tried to kick Kakuzu but the much taller shinobi easily grabbed his leg and threw him through a tree, Naruto gripped his ribs again with his uninjured arm as he managed to get to his feet.

"Not bad for a brat, you've survived fire, earth and lightning style jutsu so far, let's see how you do with this" Before Kakuzu could launch his attack he was forced on the defensive when Naruto launched a large number of deadly spiked chains using his **Chain Magic** forcing Kakuzu on the defensive **"Suiton: Suijinheki"**

Kakuzu spat out a torrent of water which formed into a large wall which blocked his chains and pulled them into the water, Naruto let his chains fade and dropped to his knees as Kakuzu released his defensive jutsu and grinned under his mask, as some water fell in between them and blocked their vision Naruto lashed out with his good hand **"Gale Force Palm"** and sent a blast of condensed air at Kakuzu how managed to dodge it at the last moment and hit Naruto right in the stomach.

"**Doton: Domu"**

Naruto was only supported by the earth covered fist lodged in his sternum as he coughed up blood and struggled to get some air back in his lungs, Kakuzu picked him up by his now torn up shirt "Looks like this is the end for you kid."

Naruto barely managed to glare at Kakuzu before he was thrown into the air and the masked shinobi ran through several hand seals **"Katon: Zukokku"**

* * *

Makarov smiled as he listened Mirajane tell him about how the job they had taken turned out to be a dud "Well if the client changed their mind there isn't anything you can do about it Mirajane."

Mirajane merely glared at the job slip and Lisanna giggled at her older sister while Elfman was of chatting with Macao "So master, I take it that Naruto, Natsu and Happy took a mission since they aren't here?"

Makarov nodded as he chugged his drink and then wiped his moustache "Yep. Naruto found a quest for them and then had to keep up with Natsu and Happy when they ran right out of here."

Wakaba nodded as he sat "Yeah I swear that kid never sits still for more than a minute."

Makarov nodded with a chuckle "Yes but you remember when Naruto was like that."

Mirajane smirked as she placed her hands on her hips "Yeah when he was six or seven, Natsu is twelve and he still acts like a little kid."

"Oh let the boy be Mirajane, he just has more energy than he knows what to do with."

As the group laughed their attention was suddenly caught by the guild hall doors bursting open to reveal a crying Happy and no sign of Naruto or Natsu "MASTER!"

Happy flew across the room and was caught by Lisanna as he ran out of energy and his wings faded "Happy? What's wrong and where are Naruto and Natsu?"

Happy looked up as Makarov stepped up to him "It was bad, the two strangers we went to deal with were way strong, Natsu got beaten easily and if Naruto hadn't have been there he would have died, Naruto managed to capture one of them but the other was just as strong and Naruto made me grab Natsu and leave, then Natsu stayed behind and went back to help Naruto. But they don't stand a chance, they're way to strong!"

Makarov looked grave as he suddenly leapt over the bar and checked the job slip before he levitated and flew out of the guild at top speed. Happy tried to re cast his flight spell and follow but his wings just wouldn't grow "No, you need to rest Happy."

Happy shook his head as Lisanna held him "But what about Natsu and Naruto? They could be hurt!"

Mirajane shook her head "I doubt it, Naruto may not seem like it but he's tough, it's why he's going for the S-Class exams."

"NO!" everyone was shocked at the little blue cats outburst "You don't understand, these two guys are super tough!"

Lisanna smiled but you could tell she was worried "I'm positive that Naruto and Natsu are both fine. Just you wait and see."

* * *

Naruto grinned as Natsu appeared in front of him and began to devour the fire jutsu that would have ended his life before he continued to fall and he hit the ground hard. Natsu glared at Kakuzu who watched him with a keen eye "An interesting technique, you ate my jutsu and seemed to regained some strength."

Natsu didn't respond in words, he immediately charged Kakuzu and tried to punch him with his left hand, Kakuzu caught his hand and pulled him in intending to knee him in the stomach but Natsu used this against him **"Fire Dragons Iron Fist"** Kakuzu grunted as he was hit full force and sent crashing back through a tree leaving a still glaring Natsu who looked back at Naruto "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto who had one eye shut managed to give Natsu a weak thumb up, Natsu turned back to the fight just as Kakuzu burst from the trees with his hands blurring through hand seals **"Suiton: Teppodama"**

Natsu took a deep breath and exhaled **"Fire Dragons Roar"**

The bullet of condensed water and the stream of dragon fire collided and a burst of steam was created that covered the area, seeing this Naruto knew that the shinobi would use this to his advantage forced his wind magic into his hands and then clapped them together creating a burst of wind which cleared the area of the steam just in time for Natsu to dodge a **Doton: Domu** and retaliate with a point blank **Fire Dragon's Roar**. Kakuzu barely managed to dodge the roar and tried to deliver a kick to Natsu's midsection which he succeeded and sent Natsu crashing into the ground where he bounced before crashing into a tree.

Instead of continuing to pursue Natsu he turned back to Naruto "You have a strong Wind Affinity, it must be fate that the heart you destroyed was my wind element heart, meaning I'm going to replace it with yours."

Naruto glared and tried to stand but before he could Kakuzu had appeared over him, his arm seemed to detach between the wrist and the elbow and was connected by some strange black threads, the same threads emerged from his hand which stabbed into the young Wind mages chest and began to worm their way deeper into his chest cavity.

Naruto screamed as the threads began to encircle his heart but before Kakuzu could finish removing his heart an overwhelming pressure hit him and forced him to his knees 'This power, it's at the same level as Leader-sama!'

Naruto grinned as Makarov calmly marched towards them, the guild masters gaze swept over the still restrained Hidan, the broken and bloody Naruto with the threads slowly retreating from his chest and the downed Natsu stuck under a downed tree before he set his gaze on Kakuzu "Nobody harms my children and gets away with it."

Kakuzu tried to move but before he could he was struck by an enlarged fist and sent crashing through dozens of trees "W-What power!" The masked shinobi had to move and just barely managed to dodge a beam of light that exploded where he had just been sitting, he knew he was still in danger and looked up to see a single beam of light burst into a rain of many beams of light that rained down upon him "SHIT! **SUITON: SUJINHEKI"**

It is needless to say that Kakuzu's water wall didn't stop the deadly rain of light and he was caught in the explosion. Makarov looked around once the smoke had cleared but found no sign of the shinobi, he looked back and found that the shinobi that Naruto had managed to capture had vanished. Obviously the man had survived his attack and used the smoke as cover to make his escape. The elder guild master rushed over and checked Natsu and found him unconscious with just a few bruises and scratches so he picked up the teenage fire mage and made his way over to Naruto and gazed down at the boy.

"Don't worry Gramps it looks worse than it is."

Makarov shook his head as he carefully picked up the injured teen "I highly doubt that my boy. But while you're conscious I just want to tell you that you did the right thing in sending Happy to get me. I'm proud of you."

Naruto managed a weak grin before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

Naruto groaned as the sun hit his eyes "Would someone please turn of the sun."

Makarov chuckled as he entered the room and pulled down a blind blocking out most of the light so the young mage could open his eyes "Take it easy Naruto you've been out for a while now."

"How long have I been out Gramps?"

Makarov sat down in chair next to his bed "Almost three days now, those two really did a number on you my boy."

Naruto shook his head "Those guys were monsters."

The elderly guild master nodded "Yes, Natsu told me about his fight and I have sent a report to the Magic Council in Era and to the Rune Knights. How are you feeling?"

Naruto moved around a bit before a broom smacked him in the face "What do you think you're doing you idiot human?"

"Ow" Naruto opened his eyes and found an elderly lady with pink hair standing behind Makarov who was now holding his head "When did Natsu's grandma get here?"

Makarov was unable to stop his laughter from bubbling to the surface and was smacked in the head again by the lady who turned her stern gaze on the injured wind mage "Hurry up and finish healing brat and get out."

Naruto didn't know what to say to her after that so he just settled on nodding, once the elderly lady left Naruto looked at Makarov and said "That was Porlyusica right?"

Makarov nodded "Yes, and as you have just seen she isn't too fond of humans so don't get on her bad side."

Naruto laid back down on the bed "What happened to those two Shinobi?"

"So they were Shinobi, I thought as much, they managed to escape, I went back and examined the area after I brought you and Natsu here, the one you fought destroyed the ground around his companion thus breaking your Jutsu Shiki's area of effect. The attack he must have used to free his partner must have damaged the man as well, as of now the Rune Knights are searching for them and the Guilds have been put on alert for anyone matching their descriptions."

Naruto shook his head "No, you should tell everyone to flee if they come across them, those too had to be S-Class shinobi at the least."

"I understand, I'll inform the council and recommend that the other Ten Wizard Saints be put on alert, for now you need to rest, Natsu healed already so I'm going to take him back to the Guild."

* * *

"Idiot boy, what do you think that you are doing?"

Naruto paused in the middle of his sit ups and looked up at Porlyusica "I can't sit still for long periods of time so I figured I'd do some light exercises to keep busy."

"Idiot, you keep pushing yourself and you'll never heal!"

Naruto shook his head as he resumed his sit ups "I have always healed fast, I'll be fine in another day or so."

Porlyusica shook her head "Idiot."

"What's your deal anyway?"

Porlyusica glared at the boy "My deal is that I keep being bothered by you idiotic humans."

Naruto just shrugged "I can't change what I am old lady."

Porlyusica continued to glare "Get back in the bed boy."

"Why?"

Porlyusica smirked slightly as she pointed at the bed "Because you just popped your stitches."

Naruto looked down at his bandaged chest and saw that the bandages had begun to turn red "Damn Taki bastard!"

Porlyusica looked at him "What is this Taki you mentioned?"

Naruto grinned as she began to remove his bandages "Takigakure, the Hidden Waterfall Village is a village back home in the Elemental Nations, is saw the headband the guy was wearing, he was a missing Nin from Taki. A Missing Nin is like a Dark Mage in case you were wondering."

Porlyusica scowled at him as she tended to his wound caused by the strange threads "I know about Missing Ninja's boy, I have been to the other continent before, I just didn't go to any of the human filled villages."

"Well sorry! Dear Kami what a grouch!"

Porlyusica glared at him and quickly smacked him across the back of the head "Watch your mouth brat!"

* * *

Naruto grinned as he slowly made his way into the Guild Hall "Man it's good to be back home."

The guild turned to see Naruto standing there in his usual black pant and sandals, his shirt was in his hand and his torso was bandaged "NARUTO!"

Naruto laughed slightly as Happy flew right into him "Hey Happy."

Happy was crying as he answered "You idiot! Why did you send us away, you could have died!"

Naruto grinned as he friends approached "Because Natsu was injured and we needed help, if I hadn't have sent you of then the three of us would now be dead instead of me being injured."

Happy nodded slightly as Happy floated up to his eye level "Aye, just promise to never do it again!"

Naruto nodded before he was suddenly thrown back onto his butt when a crying Lisanna crashed into his bandaged chest "You noble idiot!"

Naruto smiled as he hugged his crying best friend "Hey why are you crying?"

Mirajane stepped up and slammed her fist into the red and blonde haired mages head "You idiot, you almost got killed! If you ever make Lisanna cry like that again I'll make sure you don't get a chance to live to regret it!"

Naruto looked up at the eldest silver haired Straus sibling "What was I supposed to do?"

"Airhead idiot" Naruto looked at Grey as he approached still clad in only a pair of shorts "Next time try all of you running, not staying behind to basically sacrifice yourself while your team flees, a team is supposed to fight together!"

Naruto looked around to see the whole guild around him and smiled as a quote that Inu had told him on their journey "Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their friends are worse than trash, I'm sorry Natsu."

The young pink haired dragon slayer grinned "Damn right you are! From now on we fight together as a team! Don't go thinking you're so much better than me just because you're going for the S-Class exam."

Naruto shook his head as he got up bringing Lisanna with him "I've decided not to take the exam yet, I'm not ready."

Lisanna looked up at him and Naruto smiled down at her before he looked up at Natsu "Alright Natsu, let's get going, we have some training to do!"

Natsu grinned and punched his fist into the air "Oh yeah, I'm getting all fired up!"

Makarov smiled as Naruto passed on his chance to go up to S-Class "You constantly surprise me my boy but I couldn't be more proud of you."

* * *

The peaceful morning in Magnolia town was broken by a loud explosion coming from Team Slayers usual training spot followed by loud cheers from said team, the people of Magnolia merely shook their heads and continued what they were doing. In a deserted part of the forest just outside of Magnolia town stood Team Slayer.

Both Natsu and Naruto had identical smirks on their faces as they stood panting before a long smoking trench "Oh yeah, we did it!"

Naruto grinned at his enthusiastic teammate "I still can't believe how hard it was to perform Unison Raid, it was way more than just combine two compatible spells, the timing must be perfect to achieve maximum power, if the timing is of the effectiveness of the spell is decreased by a large amount."

Natsu was now jumping around with Happy "Oh yeah, I can't wait until Gramps and Grey and Erza see this, I bet none of them can do this!"

Naruto shook his head his smile not having diminished in the slightest "Natsu, we should keep this a secret, it will be our secret weapon."

Natsu nodded "Yeah, next time those cloud robed jerks won't know what hit them, come on Happy, we have more training to do!"

Happy saluted before he flew off after his friend "Aye Sir!"

* * *

Naruto winced as he sat down in his small apartment, the room was rather simple with a single table with several chairs around it and a large comfy couch against a wall, on the walls were lots of pictures of his family, the different members of Fairy Tail, the various teams and even several various group pictures.

"So your chest still hurts?"

Naruto nodded as Lisanna sat down next to him and began to help him change his bandages "It's taking some time to heal. That guys technique, it-I'm lucky to be alive."

Lisanna winced as she saw the several puncture marks on his chest around where his heart was located "What did he try to do?"

"I think. I think he was trying to tear out my heart, from what I remember shinobi usually have an affinity to one or maybe two of the five chakra natures, but that guy seemed to have an affinity to at least four if the skill he displayed with the jutsu he used is correct. My best guess is that he is somehow using other people's hearts to give himself affinities for the other elements."

Lisanna shook her head in disgust as she began to re-bandage his chest "That sounds like some really dark magic."

Naruto nodded "Yeah it was most likely a Kinjutsu, a forbidden technique, one of the darker ones" Lisanna didn't answer him, she had her head down and her short silver hair was covering her eyes "Lisanna?"

Suddenly Naruto had his arms full of a crying silver haired blue eyed girl "You idiot, you almost died!"

Naruto shook his head confused "But I'm fine see."

Lisanna just shook her head "That's not the point! You could have died if the Master was just a moment later, or if Natsu hadn't have gone back, or any other number of things and you wouldn't be here, all of your friends would be sad and you don't seem to care at all!"

"Of course I care, but I'm more than willing to sacrifice myself if it means that my loved ones would live."

Lisanna slowly managed to stop crying "What about me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you?"

Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms still confused, Lisanna giggled slightly at his tilted head and confused look on his face before she took a deep breath and in a move that surprised Naruto she leaned up kissed the red and blonde haired mage right on the lips. Naruto was so surprised that before he could react Lisanna had broken the kiss and ran blushing from his apartment leaving a stunned young man alone for a moment before a goofy grin spread across his face.


End file.
